1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to apparatus for recording and/or reproducing audio or other information signals on a magnetic tape, and more particularly is directed to improvements in such apparatus by which a control signal is recorded and/or reproduced on the tape in addition to the information signals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Apparatus for recording and/or reproducing audio or other information signals in one or more record tracks on a face of a magnetic tape has been provided with an additional magnetic head by which control or cue signals may be recorded and/or reproduced in one or more respective record tracks on the same face of the magnetic tape. Each such control signal record track usually extends along a longitudinal edge portion of the tape and may identify the portions of the tape on which respective information signals are recorded. Thus, the control or cue signals, when reproduced, may automatically control fast-forward or rewind operations of the apparatus, as when searching for a portion of the tape on which desired information signals are recorded. However, as previously mentioned, in the existing apparatus, each record track for the control or cue signals is provided on the same face of the tape as the record track or tracks for the information signals and is separated from the adjacent information signal record track by a respective guard band so as to reduce the likelihood of cross-talk between the signals recorded in the adjacent tracks, with the result that each control signal record track substantially reduces the effective width of the tape that is available to accommodate the record track or tracks for the information signals. Accordingly, the efficiency of utilization of the tape material for the recording of the information signals is reduced. Furthermore, the control or cue signals are not recorded continuously along the respective track or tracks, but rather are recorded for only very short intervals at locations spaced widely along the tape, so that much of the area of the tape reserved for the recording of the control or cue signals is not utilized at all.